Zombies and Lipstick
by WayLowHalo
Summary: "I have no idea how she found lipstick in the apocalypse! We're literally in the middle of nowhere!" In a world overrun by the walking dead Lorelai still finds ways to be girly and Luke still loves her.


_Author's Note : My first time in the _Gilmore Girls _fandom! This idea just came to me all at once based off a prompt given to me by my friend and fellow fanfic author TwilightBrightStar. I don't even know if she watches/watched_ Gilmore Girls _._

 _ **Disclaimer** : _Gilmore Girls _and all respective characters therein do not, and furthermore never will, belong to me._

 _Prompt: "No, I have no idea how she found lipstick in the apocalypse... we're literally in the middle of nowhere!"_

 **Zombies and Lipstick**

The carrion birds circled overhead, telling Luke there was something dead or dying nearby, and even this early in the morning (Luke was fairly certain it was only around seven though to be fair his watch had stopped working months ago) it was sweltering. The sun beat down mercilessly as Luke stood from his position in front of the tent and stretched his cramping muscles.

The semi-automatic was heavy and slick with sweat and the sand had all but molded to every line of his body. Even if they were to miraculously stumble across a working shower Luke doubted he would be able to get all of it off.

Tiredly he swept his gaze over the miles of sand in all directions. It was as empty as ever - probably a rabbit or some other small animal that the birds saw - but Luke knew he couldn't let that lull him into a false sense of security. That had been a hard learned lesson. Grimly he allowed himself to eye the itchy and sore stump where his left hand had been until a couple of weeks ago.

The dead could crop up out of nowhere. Just because things _looked_ empty, _looked_ safe... didn't mean they were. He still remembered the shock of surprise and pain as the dead one had leapt out at him. He had managed to fling up his arm and save his face but for an eternity that had probably only been a breath or two he'd had to watch as the dead one ( _zombie_ , his brain supplied helpfully no matter how much he wanted to shy away from the word) snapped it's ever hungry teeth over his hand.

In its face Luke had seen only a ravenous and horrifying hunger but before he had even been able to think of reacting Lorelai had been there, fierce and determined and wielding the machete he had given her, and suddenly the zombie, Luke's hand still in its mouth, had been falling backwards.

Luke remembered very little of the panicked moments that had followed. Lorelai had hurried him away, frantic apologies spilling from her lips as she had slammed the door closed behind them.

He remembered staring (probably in shock, he knows now) at the stump above where he used to have a wrist, remembered how the blood had squirted out and the hurried and desperate wrap job that Lorelai had done that was quickly followed by the altogether hellish run to the abandoned gas station they had been set up in at the time.

The next clear memory Luke had was the searing pain of his stump being cauterized, of Jess and Emily holding him down and Lorelai, tears in her eyes, doing what needed to be done.

Now, in the present, Luke stared out at the barren desert and sighed. They needed to get moving. Movement was life. You stay still too long and...

As though summoned by his thoughts Rory exited the tent, yawning. "Hey, Luke," she murmured, offering him a tired smile.

"Hey yourself," Luke said. "Sleep well?"

"It's hot," Rory said by way of answer and Luke nodded. "Mom will be out in a minute. I'm going to make breakfast."

Luke hesitated only briefly, finding the carrion birds again with his eyes before doing another quick scan of the surrounding landscape and nodding. Still apparently empty, despite the birds. Probably just an animal. Several miles off at that. They had time for breakfast, at least.

Luke turned his attention back to the tent in time to see Lorelai exit. She was grimy and dirty just like the rest of them and her hair was chopped short in deference to the heat but her blue eyes were still vibrant and alive and as far as Luke was concerned she was still the most beautiful woman in the world. He felt a smile curve his lips at the sight of her and without a word he pulled her into his arms and kissed her.

"Good morning," she murmured breathlessly against his lips.

"Morning," Luke said back, resting his forehead against hers.

"Get a room, will you? Or at least stop blocking the tent," Jess muttered pointedly, lightly nudging his way past them and Luke rolled his eyes at his nephew.

"They are rather sickening, aren't they?" Emily asked dryly, a step behind Jess.

"Sorry, Mom," Lorelai murmured, some of the moment's happiness in her eyes dimming slightly as she met her mother's gaze and Luke read memories of Richard in both of their expressions.

Before Lorelai could say anything else though Emily's gaze sharpened. "Is that lipstick?" she asked disbelievingly. "Lorelai, are you wearing _lipstick_?"

"Where the hell did you get lipstick?" Jess asked, raising his eyebrows.

"And why didn't you share with me?" Rory chimed in, outraged.

"Luke, do you know where she got lipstick?" Emily demanded, rounding on Luke.

"I would have shared with you!" Rory said, indignant.

"No, Emily. I really have no idea how she found lipstick in the apocalypse. We're literally in the middle of nowhere," Luke said, shaking his head but he caught Lorelai's eye as she tossed the stick of lipstick to a gratified Rory and he couldn't help grinning at her. "If anyone could do it though it doesn't surprise me that it would be Lorelai," he added, still grinning, and Emily snorted.

"A girl's got to have her tricks," Lorelai said, winking at him and somehow, despite everything, the heat and the sand and the fatigue and the still circling birds in the distance, in that moment Luke couldn't help the swell of happiness he felt.

- **End**.


End file.
